wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Категория оценки в творчестве М. Горького
Особенности использования средств сенсорной оценки (на материалах рассказов М. Горького) Категория оценки, сенсорная оценка, интенсификаторы, градуальный ряд In this article we give the definition of the valuation category, the classification of the valuation types and also we reveal the peculiarities of using the means of sensory valuation by М. Gorky on the material of his stories. По определению А.Ф. Папиной: «'Оценка' – это непосредственная или опосредованная реакция говорящего (субъекта) на наблюдаемые, воображаемые, воспринимаемые органами его чувств действия, признаки, признаки признаков реальных объектов, объектов внутреннего и внешнего мира говорящего» 267. Реакция говорящего может быть разноплановой, характеризующей ценностное или утилитарное отношение к объекту. Поэтому ученые (Н.Д. Арутюнова, Е.М. Вольф и др.) выделяют следующие типы оценок: 1) «аксиологическую (ценностную), в которую входит сенсорная оценка, а также эмоциональная, эстетическая, этическая и 2) рациональную (утилитарную, прагматическую, логическую)» 2. Из всех перечисленных типов оценок при изображении природы наибольшее влияние оказывает на читателя сенсорная оценка, поскольку она апеллирует ко всем пяти его органам чувств: зрительным, слуховым, обонятельным, осязательным (тактильным), вкусовым. Необходимо отметить, что эмоциональный, экспрессивный, эстетический язык пейзажей М. Горького уже изучался лингвистами и литературоведами, но сенсорная оценка в его произведениях системно не рассматривалась. Выбор нами языка М. Горького обусловлен также тем, что он отличается особой реалистичностью и субъективностью изображения картин природы. Яркость и поэтичность пейзажей достигается тем, что автор вводит в описание различного типа оценки и, прежде всего, сенсорные. Читатель представляет себе живо все то, о чем повествует говорящий, так как писатель использует стимулы, на которые, при описании пейзажа, реагируют органы чувств читателя. Сенсорная оценка сочетается у Горького также с эмоциональной и эстетической. Проанализируем, какие элементы сенсорной оценки привлекает Горький для описания природы. В качестве примера изберём отрывок из рассказа «Супруги Орловы». «Смеркалось. Солнце уже садилось, бросая на белую штукатурку домов розовый отблеск. Бледно-серое небо светлело, холодело, синело, но на дворе душно; пахнет масляной краской, дегтем, кислой капустой и какой-то гнилью. Только кое-где раздаются живые звуки и голоса, песни и брань…» В данном описании завершающегося дня рассказчик вызывает у читателя комплекс ощущений: «смеркалось» – первый сигнал засыпающей природы. То есть, первой вводится осязательная оценка. Второй – автор включает зрительную оценку. Он изображает закат солнца: «солнце уже садилось, бросая на белую штукатурку домов розовый отблеск». Небо представлено также с еле видимыми цветовыми изменениями: оно «светлело, холодело, синело». После зрительной оценки появляется обонятельная оценка: «…но на дворе душно; пахнет масляной краской, дегтем, кислой капустой и какой-то гнилью». При описании воздуха автор естественно обращает внимание читателя на запахи: «масляная краска», «деготь», «кислая капуста», «гниль», при этом слово «кислая капуста» придает дополнительно вкусовой оттенок описанию. Заключительным этапом засыпающей природы у рассказчика является обращение внимания на звуковую оценку: «Только кое-где раздаются живые звуки и голоса, песни и брань…». Для усиления определенной оценки автор часто вводит так называемые интенсификаторы, которые, по мнению Болинджера, можно разделить на четыре категории: усилители, усреднители, уменьшители, минимизаторы 272. У Горького мы выделяем преимущественно категории уменьшителей и минимизаторов, так как он предпочитает показать оценку на какой-то еле видимой грани осуществления признака. Например: «едва прозрачный сумрак ночи», «зеленоватые волны, едва взбегая на желтый песок, сбрасывали на него белую пену», «солнце еле сползало с неба на край степи». Иногда рассказчик прибегает к интенсификации оценки благодаря использованию усилителей. Это формирует градуальный ряд, который нередко применяет Горький: «полились сперва алые, потом красные, багровые потоки молодого, горячего света». Цвет расширяется, насыщается, из «алого», нежного он становится «молодым, горячим потоком», происходит плавное нарастание мощности и силы света и цвета. Таким образом, в результате наших исследований мы пришли к следующим выводам: • Для описания реальных, объективных картин природы Горький использует различные виды сенсорной оценки, действуя как на органы чувств читателя, так и на его подсознание, создавая при этом многоаспектные, яркие, чувственные образы. • При использовании сенсорной оценки Горький обычно подводит нас к грани звука, цвета, не переступая через нее. Средством создания такого эффекта являются интенсификаторы (наречные слова: «едва», «еле», «чуть»). • Для создания плавного перехода от одного признака к другому автор использует их градуальный ряд. Литература 1. Арутюнова Н.Д. Типы языковых значений: Оценка. Событие. Факт. – М., 1988. 2. Вольф Е.М. Функциональная семантика оценки. – М, 2002. 3. Горький М. Полное собрание сочинений. Художественные произведения. В 25-ти т. Т. 8. Рассказы. – Очерк. 1906-1910. – М., 1970. 4. Папина А.Ф. Текст: его единицы и глобальные категории. – М., 2002. 5. Bolinger D. Degree words. – P., 1972. Категория:Филология